What child is this?
by kenihiko
Summary: what happens when sanzo becomes caretaker for a half breed. a 53 fic.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE ALONE._**

**_STORY WILL EVENTUALLY TURN TO YAOI (MALE/MALE) RELATIONSHIP. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ._**

**_#########################################################################################################################  
_**

What child is this?

It had been 2 years since the end of the journey. And while he never really liked the job he was not about to quit, his pride just would not let him. This was the reason he was sitting in his office trying to ignore the noises coming from the gate. He knew with a dead certainty that someone would be coming for him shortly asking him to join what ever it was that was going on. His muscles tensed as he heard the soft patter of feet heading in his direction.

There was a polite tapping at the door. "Forgive me Master Sanzo, but the elders would like you to come to the gate."

"Let me guess...it's a matter of grave emergency." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes sir."

Sighing he ground out his cigarette and shoved his chair backwards. "Fine, I'll be right there."

The other men parted like a wave at his arrival. "What's going on? What's the emergency?"

"Oh! Master Sanzo thank you for coming. We're not sure what to do." Several of the men were wringing their hands anxiously. They were surrounding and staring at a body that was just outside the gates.

"If it's dead, bury it. What's the mystery?"

"But it's a demon."

"So."

"And a female."

"Oh for fucks sake, you're not gonna catch demon germs or female germs for that matter. Just use a sheet."

They actually looked shocked at his suggestion. Thinking he had solved the problem Sanzo turned to leave, but was stopped by a tiny noise.

"What was that?"

"That's the other problem." One of them pointed to a small shape on the ground. "It had a baby."

"Well if it's not dead pick it up and take it into town to find someone to take care of it."

"Touch that?" The man looked downright horrified.

"It's a tiny baby for god's sake. It'll die if you leave it there."

"But it's all bloody."

"That's because it was just born." He was growing more and more frustrated.

"Just let it die." One man said. "Can't you see it's a half breed? No one will take that thing."

"I'm surrounded by god damn fucking idiots." Looking around for something to wrap the infant in he grabbed at the robe of one of the novices. "This'll work." He said as he tore it from the stunned young mans body. He bent down and wrapped the child carefully in the torn robe. "Get dressed and run into town to find a mid-wife or wet nurse this child will need someone to look after it." He motioned to the youngster to do as he said. The boy scurried off to find something to wear, looking very shocked to have been stripped of his robes by High Priest Genjo Sanzo "Move it boy." Sanzo yelled.

He turned to the other monks who were just standing around. "Find something to cover her up with and bury her. She deserves that at least." One wandered off to get some kind of covering for the body and a few others went to the small storage shed to get some shovels. Seeing that his orders were being carried out Sanzo made his way back to his office.

"Great fucking time for Hakkai to take a vacation." He mumbled to himself. Goku had gone along with the green eyed healer so he was not there either. And Gojyo...well he was not exactly sure where the water sprite was at the moment, but he was probably up to no good.

Carrying the small bundle with care he made his way back to his office. Never having held a baby before he was doing so with instinct alone. He had to find some place for this unfortunate child for surely the babe could not remain at the temple. Yet had not Koumyou done so. Raising the river foundling as if he were his very own child. But he, Genjo Sanzo was not of a mind to raise a child on his own. In this he was no match for his late master.

Sighing he sat down being very cautious with the small form in his arms. The out of breath novice who had gone to the town in search of mid-wife or wet nurse tapped quietly on the door. "Forgive me Master Sanzo, but no one was available to come at the moment. The mid-wife gave me this bag full of supplies for the little one and said she'd be here when she'd be able to. You see the mayor's wife is having a hard time bearing her child."

"Oh that's just fucking great." The blond priest grumbled. "Well then find someone to take care of this. There's got to be someone who's been around babies before."

"Actually sir...I took care of my little brothers 'till I came to live here." The boy slowly moved toward Sanzo holding his arms out to take the child.

"Great! I'll leave it up to you then." As soon as the baby was out of his arms he lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, trying to calm his nerves.

"But I can't do it all the time sir, I have lessons and chores to do." The boy's eyes were huge with tears. "I can't mess up now. I've so much to learn."

"I'm sure that some place will be found for him before too long so perhaps I should ask for you to have a small leave from your daily duties for you to be able to attend to this matter."

"I'm sure you're right master." All through this conversation the boy had cleaned, diapered and begin to feed the wriggling bundle. "You see there's nothing too it." He handed the baby back to Sanzo "I've gotta run now, will you be alright?"

"Wh...what the hell am I suppose to do with this?" He held it at arms length.

"Just what you were doing before sir, just hold him. Babies need closeness to feel safe and secure. I'll be back later on." He gave a quick backwards wave as he left.

Sanzo glared at the now empty door, and if looks could kill that boy would die a most pain filled, horrible death anyone had ever been subjected to. How could he possibly get any work done with this, this thing in his arms? Growling mostly to himself he sat back in his chair and tucked the child into his folded arms. The baby began to make little muffled noises. "Oh shit, no you don't. Don't you dare start crying." He grumbled and began to sway his arms back and forth in a gentle rocking motion. It took a few moments but the noises stopped and the tiny mouth began to make tiny sucking noises and the baby seemed to be falling asleep.

Sighing Sanzo closed his eyes, amazed at how tired he was. He unknowingly fell asleep with the tiny bundle secure in his arms, only to start awake when someone lifted it from his arms.

"I'm back master." The boy said very quietly. "I've set up a sleeping mat for him."

Sanzo nodded gratefully, and lit a smoke. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours I reckon The baby had started to cry so I fed and changed him again."

"I didn't even hear it." Sanzo ran a hand down his face in frustration. "Is he alright?"

"Yes sir, he's fine." The boy was fidgeting. "And you probably shouldn't be smoking around him sir. My mom said it was bad for babies health."

Sanzo glared daggers at him. How dare this little nothing punk tell him what to do. Angrily he ground out what was left of the cigarette. "Fine."

"Master Sanzo may I ask a question?"

"You just did." The blond deadpanned.

The boy gave him a sour look. "What will you do if no one takes the child?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead." After a few minutes of silence he said. "I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

What child is this?

Pt 2

The next day the midwife finally made it to the temple. After giving the child a thorough examination, she pronounced him to be a fine, perfect baby.

"Good, when can you take him to an accommodating family?" Sanzo asked a touch too anxiously.

She arched an eyebrow at him questioningly. " You sure are eager to get rid of him. Was this an indiscretion of yours?"

"Fuck no. Didn't that kid tell you the circumstances surrounding this situation?"

"Yes he did. But I'm wondering why a female demon would be at the temple gates when she was birthing this little one."

"Damn I hadn't thought of that," Sanzo ran his fingers through his fine golden hair. "I suppose it's possible that one of the men here was a little less then discreet," he said with a scowl of displeasure painting his face.

"So that's how it lies does it? Not one for the pleasures of female flesh am I correct?" She cackled.

"That's none of your business. Now, are you going to find a family for this brat, or what?"

She made a small dismissive wave of her hand. "Yes, yes I'll see what I can do. I've two families in mind at the moment. One just lost a child last week at birth."

"I don't need to know the details just do it."

"Fine give him here then," she captured the baby in her strong hands and held him to her shoulder. "I'll send word when I've got him settled."

Sanzo nodded solemnly. As he watched them leave he wondered why he felt a bit hollow all of a sudden. The room was entirely too big as if something vital was missing. Shrugging it off at last, he returned to his desk to complete yet another boring project that needed his immediate attention, or so he had been told.

The sound of tapping on his door seemed to boom in his ears. "Master Sanzo? May I come in?"

Getting his heart back down his throat he growled out, "Yeah what is it?"

"I see they're gone," the boy stated flatly.

"Yeah! The old woman said she had a couple of families in mind."

"I'm sure Granny'll find a good place for him. But I'm sure gonna miss him."

"Yeah me too," Sanzo said with out thinking. "I mean...Wait, What? Granny? She's your grandmother?"

"Yep, and she's not that old you know."

Sanzo found himself chuckling lightly. This boy had spunk. He liked that about him.

"If she says she'll do her best, she means it. Granny's the best there is," there was a note of pride in the boy's voice. "Well, I'd best get back to my chores sir."

"Thank you for your help with all of this," Sanzo was feeling a bit generous, "Just ask if you need anything." Noting the surprised look he got he added. "I mean it, Whatever you want or need, just let me know."

"Yes sir, I will sir, thank you very much sir." He was bowing rather comically as he backed out of the door.

Almost a week to the day the midwife was back. "I tried and tried but no one'll take the little one."

"What do you mean no one?"

"I mean no one. They take one look at him and practically shove me out the door like a piece of trash," she looked close to tears. "And he's such a good lad too. Pity no one wants a taboo child."

"Dammit," the aggravated priest slammed his hand down on the desk. "So now what?"

"Off hand I'd have to say...congratulations, he's all yours," she placed the baby into the shocked blond's arms. "I'll make sure that you're kept supplied with necessitates," she actually winked. "Guess you get to be the daddy after all."

"OHMYFUCKINGGOD!" he shouted. The sound of running was heard, then the high pitched screech of a startled child rang out. "Oh shit, be quiet will you?" he started swinging his arms. "I'm the one who should be crying. What the hell am I suppose to do with a kid?"

The baby had indeed quited down and was almost blinking at him. "Don't you start with me," he grumbled, continuing to sway back and forth. Right on cue the door was tapped on and opened slightly to revel the face of the one who was now, in Sanzo's opinion, his great Saviour. "Will you please come take this thing?"

"Yes sir!" he nearly sprinted across the room. "looks like Granny didn't have any luck, huh?"

"No! Stupid, paranoid morons believe that shit about the taboo children," He lit a cigarette.

"Master..." the tone from the boy was scolding.

"'Ch, fine," he walked out the door and sat down on the step. "ya know I just realized something," Sanzo called out, "I don't even know your name."

"Cheng. Do you have any idea what to call the baby?"

"Fuck no."


	3. Chapter 3

What child is this?

Pt 3

A month. It had been one solid month since Sanzo had heard anything from Gojyo, and it was beginning to piss him off.

They'd had a huge fight. Things were said, fists flew and Sanzo had told the half breed to get out and not come back, ever. He didn't mean it of course, but leave it to that idiot to take him seriously. If the jerk showed up now he'd meet the business end of Sanzo's trusty side kick: his beloved gun.

There was something else that was pissing him off. For some strange reason his lifeline, Cheng, was not coming around as often, leaving him to take care of the baby. He was mad yet surprised at how well he was doing on his own. At least the kid was alive and seemed relatively happy, so all was good in that respect.

A light knock broke into his thoughts, "Master Sanzo? May I enter?"

"God yes, Cheng, and quit being so formal."

"Yes sir," the young man was twisting his fingers in obvious distress. "I really need to talk to you about something important."

Sanzo sighed deeply. "What is it? Is there a problem with the baby?"

"Well no sir, not exactly," he fidgeted with his fingers some more. "It's just...I, I just over heard some of the other monks talking about sending me away because they think that caring for the little guy is taking up too much of my time."

"So is that the reason you haven't been around as much? Are they bullying you?" A golden eyebrow edged upward.

"No, not bullying, just making sure I don't have the time to be helpful to you. I'm feeling kind of guilty about that."

Sanzo drummed his fingertips against the desk. "I guess I'll have to put a little fear into them."

"I don't want to be a problem."

"Kid, you're far from a problem, you've been a godsend in helping me with this little situation."

"That's just it: I don't think they really like having the baby here either, and they don't like that I'm helping you instead of doing whatever chore they want me to do."

"Dammit! I thought that i took care of that problem when I asked for some time off from your daily duties."

"I did too, sir," there were tears forming in the corners of his eyes, "I really love being able to help you, and the baby is no problem for me."

Sanzo's fingers were rapidly tapping on the desk. "That pisses me off to no end. Leave it to me, I'll find a way to solve this."

"Thank you, sir," he swiped his sleeve across his eyes. "I really don't want to be a pain."

"Trust me, after dealing with the three idiots I did two years ago, you're the furtherest thing from a pain as can be," rising from his chair he stood in front of the upset child, and placed a comforting hand on the boy's head. "Just take it easy Cheng, and leave everything to me."

Cheng sniffled several more times, then raised his head, eyes glowing brightly, "Thank you so much, sir."

Just as the boy was leaving his office, the baby began to cry. Cheng turned around, ready to head down the hall to attend to the baby's needs, Sanzo waved him away. "Off with you, I've got this covered." Cheng nodded and continued on his way as Sanzo made his way to the baby's room.

"What the hell do you want now, pipsqueak?" Upon hearing a familiar voice the baby quieted down, but did not stop crying. "Let me guess, you're hungry," he picked up the baby and then turned to pick up a bottle. Sighing, he sat in the rocking chair that the midwife had sent and stuck the nipple of the bottle into the tiny mouth. The baby began to suck hungrily and Sanzo chuckled lightly. "Guess I got this one right, ya know what kid? It's amazing that you've managed to stay alive this long with me taking care of you," the little bundle in this arms blinked at him.

Sanzo had begun to notice slight changes in the little one, such as his hair was beginning to get a reddish tint to it and the eyes were darkening. "You're really starting to look like a halfbreed, there's no denying it," once satisfied Sanzo carefully placed the child back in it's sleeping spot and returned to his office. Only to find that there was an intruder, sitting in his chair of all things.

Sanzo's anger flared "Get the hell out of my seat."

"Yo! Hi there baby," red eyes sparkled at him.

"Don't 'hi there baby' me, get the fuck out of my chair you fucking idiot."

"What! No kiss hello?"

"No!" Sanzo stubbornly said. "Where the hell have you been? And how dare you just stroll back in here like nothing happened."

Trying his best innocent look Gojyo merely blinked several times, "What?"

"Get out of my seat, you're contaminating it with your moron germs."

"Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Thrilled, now get out," Sanzo strode over to his desk, "I've got work to do."

Gojyo remained seated. "So what'cha been up to lately?"

"Not missing you, have you gotten even stupider? I told you several times to get out of my chair."

"Don't want to," the red head leaned back in the chair. "I kinda like it here."

"You've got a lot of nerve, showing up here a month after you ran away."

"Ran away! Hell, you told me to get out and not come back, ever, if I remember correctly."

"'Ch, of course you'd say it was all my fault," Sanzo sat on the edge of the desk. "Leave it to a complete idiot like you to place the blame somewhere else."

"HA!" Gojyo let loose a barking laugh. "You did miss me. Come here your holiness," he hooked several fingers in the sash at Sanzo waist and tugged, pulling the priest off balance and landing on the halfbreed's lap.

"Let go," Sanzo struggled to get up. "I told you, I've got things to do."

"Like what?"

Sanzo was getting distracted by the hand that was steadily rubbing his back. "Paperwork, and, a...meeting," he sighed, "Damn that feels good."

Gojyo began to rub and massage in earnest. "Wow! You're a bundle of tension, what the hell do those crappy monks have you doing?"

"It's not just them, I've been busy with other things."

Burying his nose in the silky, golden hair, Gojyo muttered, "Like what?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Sanzo began to relax slightly. "What are you doing back here? And what took you so long?"

"One: I missed you very much, and two: I needed to think."

"You mean there actually is a brain under all that red hair?"

"Ha Ha! Smart ass, and yeah I did a lot of thinking."

"Along with a lot of drinking, gambling and whoring," Sanzo's tone had turned sarcastic.

"Well yeah, all but the last one, I swear to you baby I didn't sleep with anyone else the whole time."

"You'd better not have if you want to keep your little friend intact,"

Gojyo chuckled, "yeah there's that." pulling the blond closer, he whispered in his ear. "I really missed you, sweetheart."

A sneer spread across Sanzo's pale face. "You missed me so much you had to wait a whole month to tell me?"

"Ya know, you're not that cute," Gojyo squeezed the body in his arms. "I could have had anyone I wanted to."

"You're not that irresistible, and fuck you very much for reminding me about your sexual prowess, you smug bastard," Sanzo struggled to pull away. "Like I need a reminder that you're sex on legs."

"Nice – long – sexy legs, thank you very much."

Sanzo groaned with exasperation. "How the hell do you manage to confuse me all the time?"

"It's part of my natural charm," Gojyo turned on his thousand watt smile, and Sanzo lost all hope of sanity. "Ya know, it's a shame we're here: makeup sex is awesome."

"That never stopped you before."

"How very naughty of you, Priest Genjo Sanzo," Gojyo began to kiss Sanzo, "You still suck at being a priest, and why do you have this rag on your shoulder?"

Sanzo blanched slightly. He had forgotten to take off the towel he had tossed across his shoulder when he had burped the baby after he ate. Mentally smacking himself, he was just about to tell Gojyo about the new arrival, when the baby did that all by himself.

"Sanzo what the hell was that noise?"

The blond slid of the halfbreed's lap, and motioned for him to follow. Gojyo was shooting off questions in rapid fire succession.

"What's going on? Is that a baby? Why are we going towards that noise, I thought you hated loud noises.?"

"Gojyo, shut up, and let me introduce you to what's been keeping me so busy."

Gojyo stared at the squalling baby, opening and closing his mouth several times. Finally, "So who's kid is that?"

"Well, I guess by process of elimination, mine," Sanzo stated.

"Is it mine?"

"How the hell should I know? I don't keep track of the whores you've been with."

Gojyo shook his head. "No I mean...well is it ours?"

"You dumb fuck, do I look like I could have a baby? Did I look pregnant when you took off a month ago? How would I have it? Shoot it out my ass?"

"Sanzo! Did you have sex with some woman?"

Sanzo smacked the back of Gojyo's head. "No you dumb ass," he reached out and picked the baby up, "Hush you," he began to pat the baby's back. "He was born just outside the gate, and since no one would take him in, I became his caretaker. Fucking people wouldn't even take in a foundling 'cause it was a halfbreed."

"You're raising a baby?" Gojyo's jaw was hanging open. "You?"

"Well obviously, he's here. Which brings me to my other problem..." he placed the baby in Gojyo's arms. "Here watch him for me for a short bit: I've got something to straighten out."

"Um! Sanzo? What the hell am I suppose to do with this?" Gojyo wished he had a free hand to scratch his head.

"Simple, keep him quiet," seeing the look of fear cross Gojyo's face he added; "Just hold him, make small talk – anything – he'll settle down soon."

"He doesn't need to be changed, or fed, or anything?"

"No, he's good," Sanzo began to pull on his full Sanzo priest outfit including the golden crown. "I've got some heads to bash together."

"Hey Sanzo..what's his name?"

Sanzo shrugged. "Beats me."

After Sanzo left, Gojyo and the baby stared at each other for a short bit. "So...umm! You got stuck with Sanzo for a father, huh? Poor kid," the baby blinked. "You really need a name, but I suppose since you belong to him, I'd better let him figure it out," the baby began to happily blow little bubbles. "You really are kind of cute. I guess you don't talk yet, do you?"

While Gojyo was getting acquainted with the baby, Sanzo was putting the fear of the gods into some reluctant monks.

"I understand that some of you have a problem with young Cheng helping me out with the baby that has come to live at this temple, to those of you who did not know, I made a special request that he be released from his daily duties for a time, in order to help me acclimate to the whole pattern of getting the little one safely settled. And for the few that have taken exception to this, I have one thing to say to you...tough shit, he's here, it's up to you to deal with the situation."

There was a general mummer of discontent from the crowd. "If you have something to say, now is the time to bring it up, after this if I hear anything bad I'm gonna personally start to crack some bald heads together."

One spoke up, "We don't like the idea of a halfbreed being here, they're bad luck."

"Are you followers of Buddha, or old women who believe in stupid rumors?" There were several surprised gasps, "Anything else?"

Hearing no more questions he left with an abruptness that bordered on rudeness. Pulling the crown off, he entered his room to stash the extras away, then turned to see how Gojyo was doing with the baby. He had to clap a hand over his mouth when he entered the room...Gojyo was laying on the floor, with the baby sprawled out on top of him, both sound asleep. Smiling, he carefully lifted the child from the sleeping man, and placed him back on the mat.

Sitting down next to his dozing lover, he brushed a few hairs off his face, then leaned down, and kissed his forehead. Gojyo stirred slightly. "Hey, kappa, wake up,"

"Huh? What? Where's the kid?"

"He's fine."

"So how'd the head bashing go?" Gojyo yawned, and stretched.

"I suppose it went all right, it's like talking at a big brick wall."

"Can't be any worse than trying to explain something to the monkey."

"Or you."

"Hey!" Gojyo's hand landed a solid smack on Sanzo's backside.

"Fucker!" Sanzo almost shouted.

"Quiet, I just got him to go to sleep," Gojyo pulled out his cigarettes and lighter, and started to light one, Sanzo smacked it out of his hand. "Hey! What gives?"

"I get told off all the time that you're not suppose to smoke around the baby, if I have to you have to, so suffer, sucker," he poked a finger at the door. "Take it outside."

Gojyo made an exaggerated sigh. "Well fine, to be honest I should get back to the house anyway, I just wanted to come to apologize for being such a jerk off, and I really needed to see you again,"

"Good, now you've done that so you can take off again," Sanzo said sourly.

"It's not like that baby, I just haven't been home yet, and I need to shower and eat something."

Sanzo sighed, "Okay, you do that, I'm not going anywhere."

Gojyo pulled the pouting blond into his arms, "I just need to get cleaned up and eat something princess, I'll be right back,"

Sanzo leaned into the embrace and huffed petulantly, "How do I know you won't take off again?"

"I promise."

"That's suppose to reassure me?"

"I swear to god on that baby's life."

"That is reassuring in a way, I've missed you, you big jerk."

"I've missed you, too, my grumpy dumpling," Gojyo kissed Sanzo's forehead, then on the lips. "I'll be right back, I swear."

"You'd better, or I'll hunt you down this time, and with less pleasant results."

"One more thing Sanzo, name that kid will you! Even a foundling halfbreed deserves a name," Gojyo waved, and sauntered away.

Sanzo turned, and strode into his office. Several hours later a panicky Cheng pounded on his door. "Master Sanzo, Master Sanzo..you've got to do something, they're sending me to another temple tomorrow! I can't leave my family, or you, what can I do?"

"...The hell? Goddamn them to hell."

"And the worse, they say, since I'm taking care of the baby, that he's going to go with me 'cause it'd be less trouble,"

"FUCK! NO WAY! Go get your stuff together, then come back and help me gather the baby's things, we're leaving,"

"But...but...Master?"

"No questions, now go, I'll take care of everything." Sanzo donned his priestly attire once more, "I see I've got some heads to crack,"

Sanzo nearly stomped into the meeting hall, his anger fully charged, "Apparently I didn't make myself clear earlier, so to solve this problem I'll take Cheng with me to help settle the baby into a new place, were there's less bigotry. We'll be back sometime tomorrow, then Cheng is staying here, he is not to be sent off anywhere, and you pious pinheads can be rid of the one thing that you see as a blight."

He left without saying anything more. Cheng tugged on his sleeve, "Master why did you want me to get my things together if you're going to have me stay?"

"Yeah! Sorry about that kid, but you will need something for overnight,"

"Yes, sir."

The two walked out the temple gates together with the baby, and nearly all of the supplies.

"Where are we going?"

"To a friend's house, not too far from here, the baby will be safe there."

"Are you really gonna leave him there? The temple will seem so empty, aren't you going to miss him?"

Sanzo made a noncommittal grunt. "We're here," he knocked on the door, getting no answer he let himself in, giving Cheng directions where to put everything, and pointed him to a room the boy could use for the night.

When Gojyo stepped out of the shower he padded his way to the kitchen to get a cold beer, completely naked.

"You really don't have any shame, do you?"

The startled red head jumped, "What the hell? Sanzo? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Inquisitive little water sprite aren't we?"

"Excuse me master, but I've got the baby settled, and I think I'll..." Cheng stopped mid sentence taking note of the naked man in front of him. "I...umm, I..." he stammered.

"What's the matter Cheng? Never seen a naked man before?"

"Well...of course I have, it's just..."

"Ha! See Sanzo, nothing can compare to the awesomeness of Sha Gojyo in all his buff, naked glory"

"Settle down lover boy, now that you've finished preening like a prize rooster, go get dressed. We've got some things to talk about."

Once Gojyo pulled on a pair of jeans (a pair Sanzo noted were indecently tight), Sanzo introduced Gojyo to Cheng, and explained what had happened.

"So you see, I need a place for the baby to stay," Sanzo finished his story.

"That's fucked up Sanzo,"

"Tell me about it, so what do you say?"

"Sure you know you can count on me, baby,"

"But Master Sanzo, you don't have to do that,"

"Yes I do Cheng, it's the only way, don't worry so much, and go get some sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us."

"Yes sir," with lowered eyes Cheng shuffled into the room that Sanzo had told him to use.

"He seems like a nice kid."

"He's a great kid. He's been a huge lifesaving help with the baby. I've got to get some sleep," Sanzo reached out and stroked Gojyo's face. "Forgive me for just tonight love, I'm too tired, and not with Cheng in the house."

"I understand, and forgive you this one time, but when we're alone you'd better be ready, I'm gonna wreck you."

"Promises, promises," Sanzo teased.

The next morning Sanzo and Cheng returned to the temple. Sanzo was ready for a fight. Cheng shuffled along behind the blond priest. The boy was acting like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was.

"Cheng, make sure everyone is gathered in the great meeting hall, I've got an announcement to make."

"Yes, sir," his whole demeanor was downcast.

Sanzo placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, "Cheng, I promise you, it'll be alright."

"I'm sure you're right, but it seems so wrong."

Patting the thin shoulder, Sanzo entered his room and got the remainder of his possessions together.

A short time later Cheng knocked on his door, "Master, everyone's gathered."

"Good," Sanzo placed the crown on his head, making todays meeting all the more official. "Let's get this over with."

Sanzo glowered at the assemblage. "To let all who are here know: the baby in question has been removed from the premises, and will not darken these halls ever again. Cheng, who has been instrumental in helping me care for the child that no one wanted, or cared about, will be remaining here: to continue his studies," he paused to take a deep breath to continue. "With that done, I take my leave of this place. A temple may benefit from a Sanzo, but this Sanzo has not benefited from this temple as of late, in fact you can be a major pain in the ass. I can be a Sanzo priest anywhere, and so I shall. Cheng, please feel free to visit any time, and he'd better be allowed to come and go as he pleases," proudly he strode out the door, through the gates and continued onward to Gojyo's, and now his, house.

Gojyo was standing in the doorway, holding the baby, "Welcome home, sweetheart."

"Yeah! this is home now," he snatched the baby from the water sprite, "And welcome to you, too, An Bao."

A/N: the two original characters names were tough so I went to my handy baby name source page.

the first one

Cheng: means 'to become'

and the baby,

An: means 'peace'

Bao: means 'treasure'

if those are not what you feel is correct or know different please let me know. I can only go by what a webpage tells me. I'm horrible at coming up with OC names.


	4. Chapter 4

What child is this?

Pt 4

epilogue

Mid morning, several months later, a very familiar green Jeep pulled up to the front of the house.

"So why do ya think those monks wouldn't tell us where Sanzo was?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Goku, but I'm very grateful that young man caught up to us, and at least let us know where we could find him."

"Yeah that's for sure," Goku's golden eyes squinted against the bright sunlight. "Do ya think they'll be up?"

Hakkai shrugged, "Hard to tell."

"I bet ten pork buns they're not."

"You're on," Hakkai laughed.

"Do we knock, or just go in?" Goku hesitated in front of the door.

"Be my guest."

"No way! I'll be the one who gets hit if I wake 'em up."

"NO YOU DUMB ASS!" Sanzo's voice rang out. "YOU DON'T DO IT THAT WAY, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SHOW YOU?!"

"I guess that answers that little question, wouldn't you say, Goku?"

"Yep, sounds normal for those two."

"DON'T YELL, YOU'LL WAKE HIM UP YOU PISSY EXCUSE OF A MONK!" Gojyo's yell was followed by the sound of something being thrown at the wall, ending with the sound of the object breaking.

"Yes very normal," Hakkai agreed.

"Wonder who they're talkin' 'bout?"

"We'll never know just standing out here. Oh, and by the way, Goku, you lost the bet."

"Dammit."

Hakkai gingerly turned the door knob, and the two entered the house. Expecting to see a hopeless mess on the floor, Hakkai was pleasantly surprised to see that nearly everything was in order. Then he had to smile to himself when he saw the other two men in their usual position, nose to nose, deep in argument. He began to wonder how long their face down had been going on this time, knowing full well they could keep at it for hours.

Goku could not help but laugh out loud at the sight. It was like they had never left on that little vacation he and Hakkai had just returned from. Something on the floor caught his eye... it was sitting there, chubby little arms outstretched, fingers making little grabbing motions, and it kept saying "U..Uu.......UUuu,"

"Hey there little guy, who're you?" he picked the baby up, and the two of them stared at each other for a short while. "Hey Hakkai, look't this."

"Oh my! well isn't he a cutie," clearing his throat, he spoke a bit louder then normal, "Excuse me gentlemen, does this little one belong to either of you?"

"Yeah!" came from Gojyo

And an exasperated, "What?" from Sanzo, who promptly turned, and walked to where they were, and plucked the baby from Goku's arms. He then stopped and stared for a bit. "What the hell?"

"Hey! You guys made it back." Gojyo noted cheerfully. "How long ya been here?"

"Not all that long." Hakkai kept looking at the baby and then at Gojyo "Looks like we missed some excitement around here."

Sanzo chuckled sarcastically, "You could say that,"

"Stupid monks at the temple wouldn't tell us anything," Goku groaned.

"Typical," stated Sanzo, "Out of sight, out of mind,"

"Care to elaborate?"

Sanzo glared at Hakkai, "Not really, but I suppose I have to," the baby was tugging on his hair. "Ow! dammit kid knock it off," he swung around and held the baby out to Gojyo, "Here you take 'im,"

Gojyo laughed, "Come're short stuff, daddy doesn't want his pretty blond hair messed up," laughing again as Sanzo pinned him with an even angrier glare. "Your other daddy don't mind."

"Shut the hell up, moron."

As he began to tell the other two exactly what happened, Sanzo carefully watched their faces, taking note of the different expressions as the story unwound.

"So you see, I had no choice but to leave the temple, you three may bug the hell out of me, but I'm not about to be overwhelmed by sheer stupidity."

"That's awful, Sanzo," Hakkai was distressed at the level of bigotry Sanzo had faced. "It's hard to believe that such holy men could be so cruel."

"I can believe it," said Goku, "They were always mean to me."

Sanzo's face looked sad, "Yeah I know kid, they were pretty horrible to you," he reached out a hand and ruffled Goku's hair. "But you were older than this little guy, you could defend yourself somewhat," his face then registered a look of shock. When had Goku gotten so tall? They were almost the same height.

"That's hardly the point Sanzo, this was an innocent child..." Hakkai's voice trailed off.

"Yeah I know."

"Man I'd have given' up a nut to watch Sanzo tell 'em off," chuckled Gojyo. "From what I heard he did all but aim his gun at them." The baby gave a squealing laugh as Gojyo tickled him.

"Gojyo quit that, you're gonna make him hiccup badly again," Sanzo glared sternly at the half breed. "And you know what happened the last time."

Gojyo gave a half hearted chuckle, "Yeah daddy had a big mess to clean up, didn't he?" He peered into the baby's eyes, "Yes he did."

Sanzo sighed deeply. "You're an A class moron."

"So Sanzo, what's his name?" Goku inquired.

"His name is An Bao, and he's totally the bestest, and cutest baby in the whole world," Gojyo stated proudly.

"Don't say 'totally', it makes you sound like an even bigger moron," Sanzo snapped.

Gojyo stuck out his tongue like a spoiled child. And the baby did the same, causing Goku to drop to the floor, holding his sides.

"OH. MY. GOD! Gojyo he's just like you," he gasped. "Are you sure he's not your kid?"

"Umm yeah! I'm pretty sure he's not," Gojyo's expression changed, he looked like someone had kicked a lost puppy. "I don't think I can have kids. I heard something about half breeds not being able to have children, it's something about cross genes. I don't know," he hung his head, allowing his hair to form a shielding curtain that covered his face.

In an uncharacteristic display of compassion and affection, Sanzo slid his arm around the red head's waist. "We don't know that for sure Gojyo, there's always a chance."

Gojyo peeked through his hair, "It's not gonna happen anyway, cause I'm with you and there's no way you can have a kid."

Sanzo smirked, "Best thing you've said in a long time," An Bao was wiggling in Gojyo's arms, reaching out to Sanzo.

"Da...Da."

Sanzo lightly tweaked his little nose.

"Well," Hakkai said, "One thing that will have to be taken care of shortly is that Goku and I will have to find a place to live," he brushed a few hairs off his face. "I thought that we'd be able to go back to the way things were, with me living here and Goku returning to the temple to live with you, Sanzo, but clearly we can no longer do that."

"Dada..Dada?" The baby was tugging on Gojyo's hair, and continuing to reach out to Sanzo, "Da."

"Why can't we all stay here?" Goku asked innocently.

"For one thing, Goku there isn't enough room here now." answered Hakkai "Not with the baby here."

"Oh yeah," Goku sounded disappointed. "But not tonight, right?"

"Yeah, of course you guys can stay tonight." Gojyo chimed in.

An Bao screeched, "DA" and struggled to get to Sanzo.

"Geez kid rip my hair out why don't 'cha," Gojyo passed the squirming tot to Sanzo.

No sooner was he in Sanzo's arms then he was reaching out to Gojyo, "Dada"

Sanzo and Gojyo looked at each other for a few seconds, shock clearly written on their faces.

"Oh my god! Baby, did you hear that?" Gojyo spoke up. "He said Dada"

"Yeah but which one did he mean?" questioned Goku

"I believe I know," Hakkai stated, "When he was with Gojyo, and was reaching out to Sanzo he just said 'Da', when he was reaching out to Gojyo just now he used 'Dada', so I think that Sanzo you are 'Da' and Gojyo you would be 'Dada'."

A huge grin spread across Gojyo's face. "Way cool, I'm a Dada,"

Even Sanzo had a serene smile on his face. "It suits you."

"You too, ya know," Gojyo chuckled as Sanzo blushed and waved off the complement.

"What gives?" Came from Goku "Why didn't you use your gun? You always did before."

Sanzo actually let out a short barking laugh. "Those old farts nearly piss themselves whenever I glare at them, what the hell do you think would've happened if I'd pulled out the gun?" All Goku could do was blink in confusion. "Think about it kid, they'd have dropped over from a heart attack more then likely."

"Yes Goku! Sanzo may have been mad at them, but I'm sure even he would have felt bad if they had died needlessly."

Sanzo nodded. "I've got enough death on my conscious from all those others that I killed, it would have been embarrassing to have them keel over from that."

"Sanzo! I'm very proud of you to say the least, that little fellow has mellowed you out quite a bit." Hakkai's face had a beaming smile on it. "I like this little family of yours."

"Yeah I'm pretty happy with how things turned out myself," Sanzo said proudly. "It just feels right."

"Well I'm fucking thrilled," Gojyo added. "I never thought I'd have a family," he ran his fingers through his long red hair. "Hey Sanzo, give me the kid a sec," he and the baby walked to where Goku was still sitting on the floor. "See this guy here kiddo? This is Goku, you can call him 'Uncle Monkey'."

Goku shot up from the floor. "Hey, you crappy water sprite, don't call me 'Monkey'!" The two of them began to bicker back and forth.

"Actually Hakkai, I think our little family was already pretty good, now we just have a wonderful new addition."

Hakkai nodded in agreement. "I think you're absolutely right."

Sanzo suddenly burst out. "KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO, YOU'RE GIVING ME A FUCKING HEADACHE!"

Hakkai chuckled to himself, "Yes this is quite the normal little family."


End file.
